tom_halls_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucas Howlett
Lucas Robert Howlett is A Supernatural Hunter and Member of the Howlett and Malthus Bloodlines. Lucas Howlett was Born to Rebecca & John Howlett Sr. on July 23, 1980 in New York City. He was Trained as a hunter from Infancy, And was the Second Youngest of the Children of John Howlett Sr. and Rebecca Malthus. After Rebecca was Brutally Murdered in 1992, his older siblings Ben & Emily both left home, leaving Lucas & his Remaining Sibling, John Jr., Devastated. in 1995, he left his Childhood home of New York City to go to College in Charlotte, North Carolina. after Graduating in Spring of 2002 with a Criminology Degree, he chose to settle in Silent Cove, A Small, Isolated and Quiet town in which he worked as a Deputy in the Sheriffs office. in summer 2002, his Brother John, having had a Falling out with their father and run away from home, asked if Lucas would be willing to let him live in town with him. Lucas, after Much Preparation, helped settle John in and Enrolled him in Silent Cove High School for his Sophomore year. He also Had a hand In both completing John's Hunter Training and Form the Silent Cove Hunters. Powers And Abilities Magic -''' As a member of the Howlett family, Lucas is an accomplished and powerful Warlock, although his abilities are not on the level of his older sister or younger brother. '''Master Marksman - Trained from childhood as a hunter, Lucas is an exceptionally skilled marksman, easily taking out multiple Sine Nomine with and assault rifle during their seige of the Howlett mansion. Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist '- As a hunter, Lucas is an extremely skilled fighter, his abilities surpassing his father's abilities as well as his younger brother's. Despite John surpassing Lucas in skill since his return from exile, Lucas has still shown himself to be a dangerous and lethal fighter, easily outmatching multiple numbers of Abaddon's followers, who are all highly trained themselves, as well as fight John to near equal level when the latter was temporarily controlled by the resurrected Lycaon. His combat style incorperates boxing, Ninjitsu forms, Juijitsu, Kali, multiple Kung-Fu styles, Karate, Krav-Maga, Sombo, Systema, and Okinawan martial arts. '''Master Swordsman - '''As a Hunter, Lucas has been trained in multiple sword play styles since child hood, including Spanish and French fencing, Okinawan swordfighting, and Kenjutsu. '''Master Knife Wielder/Thrower - '''Lucas is shown to be a exceptionally skilled knife wielder, seeming to prefer using a hunting knife on multiple occasions. '''Master Of Stealth/Infiltratiion - '''As a child Lucas was trained by his father in advanced evasion tactics and Ninjitsu, as well as methods to avoid being tracked by humans or monsters. As he has gotten older, Lucas has honed these abilities to a point of mastery, being able to move silently as well as easily disapear into a crowd or even darkness. '''Master Escape Artist - '''From childhood, Lucas has been trained to easily escape any bonds, as well as pick most locks. As an adult, Lucas has mastered these skills. '''Master Tactician - '''As a hunter Lucas has been trained in advanced tactics, and is show to have a talent in strategy, even being commenedt by John to be a superior Tactician to both himself and their father. '''Master Survivalist - '''As a hunter, Lucas has been trained to survive harsh environments, and is a capable tracker. '''Expert Driver - '''As Police officer, Lucas has been trained in pursuit driving. '''Master Thief - '''Lucas is a capable pickpocket, as well as skilled safecracker. '''Master Detective/Investigator - '''As both a hunter and Deputy, Lucas is a highly capable Investigator. '''Spellcasting - '''Lucas is extremely well learned in all magics and is fluent in Latin, Ancient Greek, Ancient Egyptian, and Nahuatl. '''Multilingual '- As a member of the howlett family, Lucas speaks 5 Languages fluently not including his before mentioned magical knowledge, it is believed these are: English, Spanish, Russian, Arabic, and Japanese. '''Mythological Knowledge- Lucas has a great wealth of knowledge pertaining to monsters and the stories accompanying them. '''High Level Astral Perception - '''Through his many rituals and spells over the years, Lucas can percieve Magical markings not normally detected through normal human senses, as well as see ghosts regardless of intangability, and perceive the true form of deities. It is unlikely he can see the true form of Angels or sense the presence of Demons. Category:Characters